


Edging (Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Edging (Dean x reader)

“Y/N,” Dean whined when you came back into your bedroom. He was sprawled out on the bed, stark naked with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He’d spent most of the day like that apart from lunch and dinner. His hands were fisted in the sheets by his head, his heels digging into the mattress.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” you said with a smile, Dean groaning. “I’m ready for more if you are.”

“Gah, you better let me come this time,” he huffed. You threw his shirt you wore on the ground and kicked off your sweats, straddling his chest as he opened his eyes.

“Oh, here I was thinking with an answer like that you wanted me to edge you again,” you said, looking down at Dean with a grin. He shut his eyes and relaxed. “No, no. No take backs. Now eat your dessert like a good boy and maybe next time I’ll let you come.”

“Yes mam,” he sighed, barely letting his smile shine through. You ran your hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.

“Good boy,” you said as you slid off and spun around, moving to 69 with him. You barely started bending down when Dean sucked your clit into his mouth, working it over with his still eager tongue. “Shit, shit, shit.”

You bent down and got to work fast on getting his cock in your mouth, focusing on the head as Dean’s hips bucked up. You pressed your forearms to the inside of his thighs, keeping him in place as you felt him whine against you. You licked a long line down his shaft and back up again. You could see how swollen he was, how close he was to coming already and that was with a ten minute break to let him calm down not long ago.

It’d been his idea the night before when he realized you had the bunker to yourselves that day. You figured you were in for some fun without any prying eyes around but Dean asking you to edge him all day long was not what you were expecting. Sure, you’d done it before but maybe once, at most twice, never like this. Dean couldn’t come without permission was the rule and he couldn’t touch himself. Everything else was fair game. He’d fucked you in practically every position there was, ate you out so many times you weren’t sure how his mouth was still functioning at this point or your legs still working.

You were having a fantastic day while Dean was trying his hardest to keep in control. It didn’t take long in your relationship to figure out Dean liked to bottom as much top and it definitely kept things fresh. But sometimes he straight out wanted no say and to hand everything over to you. So as he pushed you through your eighth, ninth orgasm of the day, you kept on him. He wanted to show how good he could be and you knew he didn’t want you going easy on him.

“Y/N, f-fuck, please, please,” he groaned, his toes curling. You pulled off with a wet pop and squeezed him quickly, a yelp escaping him. “Please, please let me come.”

“I haven’t decided if you’ve earned it yet,” you said, laying back beside him, giving him a deep kiss. He was too strung out to take any control of it and let you have easy access to his mouth, your hand resting on his chest feeling his heart beating fast. You slowed it down and eventually felt his heart rate calm, faster than it should be but he always told you how much you made it race in the first place.

When you slid onto him, Dean’s hands flew to your waist, gripping roughly as he pulled you up and slammed you back down.

“You want it hard? Alrighty then,” you said, matching him thrust for thrust, Dean’s cock pulsing as you rode up and down with long, deep strokes. Leaning forward and bracing your hands on his chest, you ground back, gasping when he brushed against that sweet spot. 

“Shit,” he whispered and you reluctantly swatted his hands away and pulled off, Dean groaning loudly. He stayed tense, probably afraid of coming, but he did managed to crawl one hand to your lap and start working over your clit. He pressed and rubbed and you could have sworn his cock twitched when you moaned as you had another, smaller, more fierce, orgasm.

“Such a good boy taking care of me,” you said, Dean barely opening his eyes with a lazy smile. “Calm down and I’ll be right back.”

He nodded as you hopped out of bed and to the bathroom, wiping the sweat off your face and taking a second to catch your breath. Your legs were wrecked and you were fairly certain you wouldn’t want to move ever again when you woke up the next day. 

“Y/N,” said Dean when you came back in, laying down beside him. “Sweetheart.”

“Go on,” you said, Dean’s breath catching. He scrambled on top of you and slid in easily, jerking his hips until they clashed with yours. Your fingers dug into his shoulders, reaching around his back until they were pressing in so hard they’d leave fresh bruises. Dean let loose, driving in deep on every thrust, his mouth attacking your lips until they were swollen and his head was buried in the crook of your neck.

“You’re close,” he gritted out, Dean more than familiar enough with your body to know the signs.

“You’ve been so good, Dean. Go ahead and come baby,” you said. He lifted his head and looked at you with dark green eyes, picking up his pace as he kissed you again.

“Y/N,” he shouted when he drove in deep and you clamped down around him, his cock throbbing inside you so hard you came again, Dean holding your body close as he took every ounce of pleasure he could get.

“Fucking shit,” he mumbled when he pulled out and onto his side, laying his head on your chest. You could feel his come dripping out of you and you figured you’d give him one last treat. Moving his head to rest on the bed, you moved your head down to his cock, swiping your tongue over the slit as Dean cried out. You wrapped your lips around his cock and sunk down slowly, cleaning him up when you felt Dean’s hand in your hair and you swallowed, a splash of come filling your mouth you drank down, Dean running his hand over your head before you pulled away when he was clean.

“All better baby,” you said, pulling Dean to lay his head on your shoulder.

“Mhm,” he sighed with closed eyes, his arm over your waist saying he wasn’t moving again. 

“Did you have the mind blowing orgasm you were hoping for?” you asked, Dean letting out a slightly larger huff of air. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He didn’t speak again, simply nuzzled into your body as you pulled the sheet over your bodies, falling alseep moments later.

“Love you too, Dean.”


End file.
